Love Unleashed
by Heari
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are going to a party...but when Kagome is injured and something mystical or magical is going on and Inuyasha can't do anything what happens? Read to find out! Please review! AN: Kagome and Inuyasha are very close
1. The Beginning

**Love Unleashed **

**By: Lady Breanne **

**This story is a fan fiction of Inu-Yasha, who is one of my personal favorites. I really think Inu-Yasha and Kagome deserve one another. So I'm going to make this story about love, action, and emotions. I hope you enjoy. **

**Kagome sat in a lard swivel chair in front of a desk putting on some make-up and thing of a hot outfit to wear for the party she and Inu-Yasha were going to with her friends. Behind her she felt the piercing eyes of Inu-Yasha, who was seated upon her bed. **

**"Stop!" she screamed whirling around and staring at his puzzled face with an angry look on her face. **

**"What?" he yelled back confused at why she'd yelled at him. **

**"Stop staring at me! You're driving me nuts!" she screamed. He just shrugged and gave her a look stating he didn't care. He turned around, crossed his legs (Indian style) and stuck his hands into his bright red kimono. **

**"Kagome!" Sota yelled from Kagome's bedroom door. "Mom wants to know if your ready to go to your friends." He said. "Oh! And is Inu-Yasha aloud to go?" **

**"Yes." She answered not really paying attention. She paused for a moment. "Er, wait. Yes to Inu-Yasha, no we're not ready." She corrected herself. **

**"Ok! I'll go tell Mom then!" Sota said. "Oh yeah! Inu-Yasha,"he redirected himself, "aren't you gonna get ready?" **

**"Get ready? For what? It's just some stupid human house party." he barked. **

**"House party?" Sota questioned. **

**"No!" Kagome said a little too fast. "He means slumber party. Hehe!" she choked nervously. **

**"Ok." Sota said suspiciously slow. **

**When he finally walked away after staring Kagome she let out a, "Phew!" then she turned to Inu-Yasha. "You idiot! YOU IDIOT!" **

**"What'd I do? Kagome, calm down. No! No! Kagome, put the chair down!" he screamed in fright. **

**BAM! **

**"Ow!" Inu-Yasha said drowsily. "What'd ya hit me with that chair for?" **

**"You almost blew our cover!" she screamed. **

**"What cover?" he asked. **

**"We're goin' to a _house_ party when we're supposed to be at a _slumber _party!" she yelled in his ear. **

**"Oh!" he said quietly. "I'm sorry." **

**Then, suddenly he reached out his arms and pulled her into a romantic hug holding her tightly but tenderly. **

**"I'm so sorry." He said softly into her hair. **

**"Oh, well that's ok." She responded surprised that he'd grabbed her like this. Then she reach up, tenderly, gently, and felt the bump on his forehead. " The new moon is tonight so…" **

**"…so what?" he continued still speaking softly. **

**"We could call this a real date." She answered so softly even his dog ears barely heard. **

**"Oh!" he spoke even softer. "Yeh, we can." **

**She pulled away ever so much and looked him in the eye. They then began to slowly-very slowly-lean in to kiss, then they both pulled away quickly and looked in different directions extremely embarrassed. **

**"Why don't we…" he said then paused "…every kiss?" **

**"Because…I'm afraid." She said slowly. **

**"Oh. Everyone knows we love each other. Or rather that I love you." He said quickly. **

**"No, I love you too." she responded. **

**"What are you afraid of?" he said changing the subject. **

**"You." She said slowly. **

**"Me!" he yelled. **

**"No, not really." she spoke softer still. **

**"Then what?" he screamed becoming impatient. **

**"Your fangs." she pointed. **

**"Oh, well then it's a good thing I'll be human tonight, I guess." He stated. **

**"Yeh, I suppose that's a good thing." She remarked. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips romantically without contact of his fangs. **

**"Wow." Inu-Yasha gasped in astonishment. **

**"I really do love you." Kagome said referring to her kiss. **

**"I don't think my fangs will hurt you…unless…I tried to bite you or something." he said. **

**"Oh. Ok." she smile a half-fake smile half-ready to try it. **


	2. Not Too Much Fun

Chapter 2

I hoped you liked the first chapter enjoy the second!

Love Unleashed

"Kagome!" Kagome's Mom yelled. "It's time to go, NOW!"

"But Mom! Me and Inuyasha aren't ready." She yelled picking up her things quickly and putting them in her duffel bag.

"Fine! You have five minutes. Then we're leaving!" her mom yelled back.

"Inuyasha it's time to get ready. Go in Sota's room, we've set out an outfit for you." Kagome said and motioned for Inuyasha to leave the room.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said bored.

A Few Minutes Later...

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

"Come in!" Kagome yelled.

The door creaked open and Inuyasha stepped in wearing a black under armor long sleeve shirt, tight on his tan skin, and a baggy Steelers jersey, a pair of baggy jeans, a pair of black Chucks, and a black and yellow Steelers hat backwards and tilted slightly to the side with one of his dog ears sticking out, twitching every once in a while.

"Wow! Nice!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha's getup.

"Wow yourself." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

Kagome was wearing a tube top crop top that was red and a pair of tight black leather pants and shin length high heel boots. Her hair was up on top of her head in a bun with two red chop sticks crossed through it. She had a black baby tee type coat (a baby tee is a shirt that only comes to below your breast plate.)

"Well we'll be the perfect couple at the party." Kagome said then she laughed.

"Yeh. Heh." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well we'd better get going." Kagome spoke gleefully and headed for the door.

"Nice outfit. Do you think your mom'll notice?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha! Thank you Mr. Nice Guy." Kagome retorted with more sarcasm. "What should I wear?" she said rushing over to her dresser.

She pulled out a t-shirt that had a bunny on the front and was purple and way too long on her. She also pulled out a pink pair of pajama pants that had little monkey angels all over it with a short that had one monkey angel on it.

She pointed at them huskily. "Which." she muttered heatedly.

"The pink one's." he answered regretfully.

She pulled the small pink crop top over her short red crop top.

"Um…..that's kinda not working." Inuyasha pointed out the black long sleeve baby tee coat.

"Oh. Thanks. I'll have to take it off then pull the shirt on and put it back on when we get to Mie's." Kagome said and pulled he pink shirt back off, pulled the black coat off, and pulled the pink shirt back on.

She pulled on the baggy pink pants, held on her skinny waist only by the tie around it.

"Much better. Now what about me?" Inuyasha said quietly at first then getting louder at the realization of him having to be the one that might get caught.

"My mom and Sota already know that that's what I picked out for you so that will be what you'll wear. No worries." She answered a bit jumpy. She grabbed her baby tee coat and tossed it in the duffle bag she had set out on her bed. She grabbed a couple of hair things and other items of the sort and tossed them in the bag then zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder.

The two walked down the stairs together and noticed that Kagome's mom and Sota were already in the car.

"I can't stand it!" Kagome said and leaned over and thrust her arm up and around to Inuyasha's jaw and pulled him to face her. She leaned close and kissed him on the lips. She pushed her head forward a little towards his face and rubbed her tongue against his lips. He granted her permission to his mouth and opened it ever so slightly. His tongue and her tongue twisted together in perfect harmony. It was meant to be. She twisted her tongue around the inside of his mouth and dropped her duffle bag down the stair off her shoulder. She pulled her other arm up and gently pulled the other side of his jaw towards herself. He pulled both his arms up to the back of her head and pulled her close after getting over the surprise.

_Slam!_

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom screamed from the front door.

Then all you could hear was the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome's lips coming apart. Their faces both a bright ember color.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled and ran down the stairs grabbing her duffel bag on the way down. Inuyasha followed.

A blue dodge viper pulled up at Mie Sigagolo's home in Tokyo, Japan at 8:30PM. Out of that car stepped Inuyasha the hanyou and Kagome Higurashi. They walked around the back of the house and paused and looked out at the street waiting for the dodge viper to pull away. Finally it did.

"Let's go." Kagome said motioning Inuyasha ahead of her to go to the back door of Mie's house.


	3. At the Party

Chapter 3

I hope you've all gotten hooked into my story and if so you should check out my other ones. I hope you've enjoyed everything and if you have any ideas you think would be suitable just say so. I'm also starting this acting thing before and after each chapter so enjoy. (And I'm Sakori.)

Now for Behind the Scenes Love.

Sakori: Here I, Sakori, am with Inuyasha and Kagome from the show and book, Inuyasha.

Kagome: Thanks for bringing us on the show.

Inuyasha: Yeh...whatever.

Naratsu (my ex whom I'm like in love with): Yeh, it's awesome to meet you guys.

Inuyasha: Yeh...whatever.

Kagome: Inuyasha talk a little more than yeh...whatever.

Inuyasha: Yeh...and if I don't want to?

Sakori: Well anyway looks at Kagome and Inuyasha come join us again on Behind the Scenes Love at the end of this chapter.

As Inuyasha and Kagome rounded to the back of Mie's house they saw Mie was standing with her arms crossed in front of the door to her beautiful sky blue home.

"Well...it's about time." Mie choked unfolding her arms and smiling. "Come on Kagome…who's that?" she said quietly pointing at Inuyasha, who was hiding in the shade of the trees.

"Um..." Kagome muttered turning around looking at Inuyasha's tall muscular figure.

Kagome began to walk towards Inuyasha cautiously. She couldn't very well see his head so instead she pulled him close to her in an embrace pulling one arm up on top of his head to feel…

_Would he have his ears still…will he get caught?_ Kagome thought.

…no ears.

His black hair was soft and warm.

"Thank God." Kagome said smiling. She then moved both hands down to the pit (middle part) of his back hugging him tightly.

He returned the favor by pulling her closer.

"Uh-hm." Mie grunted smiling with her arms crossed.

"Oh…sorry. This is Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"You mean your boyfriend who's never around?" Mie questioned.

"Uh…" Kagome muttered looking at the blushing Inuyasha standing beside her.

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha questioned quietly thorough his teeth so Mie wouldn't hear.

"Uh...I-I..." Kagome stuttered. Silky red shades of blush slid gently across her face.

"Yeh...your right, Kagome." Mie said and Kagome's attention went to her pretty Chinese friend's face.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered.

"He's hot, and tall, and amazing looking. He's definitely worth you but he needs to be around more often." Mie said with a finger to her chin and nodding approvingly looking Inuyasha up and down.

"Uh..." Kagome muttered with a worried look on her face looking at Inuyasha's blushing face.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Inuyasha muttered softly smiling as he looked down at Kagome while they were following Mie walking back to her house.

"Uh...they jumped to conclusions...I told them about you...no specific details...hint, hint." Kagome said smiling an awkward smile.

"Boyfriend..."Inuyasha said looking up into the beautiful dark night sky. "Does that mean we have to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Um...if your ok with that." Kagome said smiling awkwardly up at him.

"Yeh...I'll do it." Inuyasha said blushing still looking into the deep blue sky.

"Ah, I knew you'd say no-wait what?" Kagome said confused.

"Yeh...I'll do it." Inuyasha said again.

"Really? Won't that get a little awkward?" she said half-heartedly smiling.

"Guys, keep up." Mie said turning around.

The long walk to the yellow corvette was a silent one. Other than the awkward blushing glances back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome it was an empty spirited walk.

"'K! We're here!" Mie shouted as she pulled out her car keys and opened the passenger side door.

"Uh...you'll want to sit in the back seat together won't you?" Mie asked blushing embarrassed by the dumb thought that one would sit in the front.

"Yeh..." Kagome said quietly.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm and pulled him into the back seat of the corvette. After they were in their seats with their seatbelts on Kagome moved her arm to his shoulder and pulled him close because it was a cold night to be in the back of the convertible corvette. She shuddered, then quivered, then shivered and he pulled her closer and took off the black jacket that she had given him back at the house. He then wrapped the jacket around her.

"Can't let you get a cold for when we go back to the feudal era." Inuyasha whispered sharply.

"Oh...well...that makes me feel better." Kagome whispered back returning with sharpness in her voice as well.

"Hey you guys. Stop fighting." Mie yelled over the sound of the wind blowing in their faces.

"Yeh...of course...you're the boss...ma'am." Kagome laughed clinging tighter to Inuyasha.

When the three finally arrived at the Robert's house party Kagome was shivering constantly and sniveling, clinging tightly to Inuyasha.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pulling her closer. "This shirt doesn't help me keep you warm."

"That's...ok...Inu-" Kagome said through snivels then sneezed in the middle of saying Inuyasha's name.

"Maybe you should take Mrs. Snivels over there home." a girl said smiling flirtily. "Then me and you could have some time alone."

"And leave Kagome?" Inuyasha said questioningly. "Yeh, right."

"Fine. Leave the hot girl for the loser girl." the tall blonde girl said. She was wearing a slutty red dress that only came a little past her butt and had thigh high black leather boots.

"Loser?" Inuyasha repeated looking at Kagome as she shivered in his arms.

"College...girl." Kagome said through snivels.

"Oh...so do you want me to take you home?" Inuyasha asked pulling her even closer wrapping the coat around her and zipping it with her arms inside it.

Now for Behind the Scenes Love:

Sakori: Now we're back for Behind the Scenes Love!

Inuyasha: Not like it's anything to talk about.

Kagome: Inuyasha shut up.

Sakori: Now be nice you two. shakes fist

Kagome: Sorry for his rudeness Sakori.

Sakori: That's ok at least you apologized.

Inuyasha: Not like I needed to apologize for anything.

Sakori: Whatever. Kagome, do you want to knock him out for the day.

Kagome: Sure.

(Kagome and Sakori stand up and beat Inuyasha in the head until he falls to the ground. Then Kagome screams 'sit!' and Inuyasha slams into the ground.)

(When Inuyasha comes to :)

Sakori: How you feeling now?

Inuyasha: Great, thank you my beautiful lady.

Sakori: Uh...eyebrow twitches


End file.
